


The world's still blue.

by Qem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: April Showers 2012, April Showers Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written post-series, pre series ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world's still blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lucindathemaid as a meme. :)

Neither of them expected to live so in a way, its the cruelest thing of all, that they are still here and the others are not.  
  
 _Naraku's vile presense had finally currupted the final shard, his tentacles reached out for the boy, but Sango can't bear to lose her brother once more, is in the way and as the tentacle goes through, blood escapes from her mouth, and though she's not a miko, she feels that she's selfish and just can't let go, her sacrifice is pure and Naraku never saw it coming._  
  
She's a woman now, and he's a real live boy, but the world still seems blue.  
  
 _They never did find Inuyasha, only a tree with a sword by its side, that hadn't been there the day before._  
  
They didn't expect to live, but now they don't want to die, but they don't know how to live.  
  
They've been hurt and they've been used but perhaps together they can stick it out.  
  
 _Miroku died after Sango did, the kazana eating him whole as he fights to bide time to save the others._  
  
They're at a village, though the villagers are suspicious of them at first, she becomes a village wise woman, though her powers are gone, her knowledge is still here.  
  
He called her Kikyou-sama at first, until she told him, that she was no longer a miko, and that it sounded much too formal and she'd like them to be friends.  
  
 _Kagome smiles an odd little smile, as their hands touch across the almost completed jewel. Kagome pushes Kikyou back, Kikyou who's still so weak from the earlier attack, and can feel the warmth of Kagome's hand spreading throughout her body. Kagome produces a single shard. "There was a shard from my time", she says as she vanishes, and Kikyou can feel her cold clay body warm, and a heart begin to beat._  
  
The children seem to like her, and with their trust, the adults do too. She's called big sis, and her days are filled with menial tasks and laughter.  
  
He chops wood, gathers herbs, plays with children, tills the soil and hunts both food and monsters and his days are filled with grins and hard work.  
  
 _Kouga turns up on their doorstep every now and then. He refuses to believe that Kagome is dead, the fact that Kikyou now smells like Kagome doesn't interest him, though it leads him back to their village again and again._  
  
  
One day he comes home carrying a bag of food, surrounded by children, a bright smile, such a contrast from the days of before, saying that "we need to keep quiet, big sis is probably resting today." She feels like she belongs.  
  
She sees that Kohaku's growing older, but she's never felt younger.  
  
 _A little girl turns up on their doorstep to play with Kohaku every now and then. Her eyes are old, but her grin is warm and true. Kikyou thinks she recognises the girl, but stays quiet, since she wants her to always feel welcome here._  
  
One dark new moon night, his eyes are dark, and she doesn't know what he sees. He says not big sis, but sister.  
  
She wonders for a moment if this is how Kagome felt.  
  
 _She wants to see Kaede again, but she's too afraid of what her younger older sister might say to see what has become of her. Its too awkward the relationship they have now._  
She has nightmares sometimes, of being betrayed. The most frightening one of all was when a sickle went through her back.  
  
Kohaku has nightmares sometimes as well of betrayal. The most frightening one of all was when a sickle went through her back.  
  
 _They think they saw Kanna once, a little ghost girl with dark eyes, by the spring. It was just the once though._  
  
One day one of the oldest, but still a child, girls of the village disappears in the woods. Her younger brother is convinced its his fault, since he told her to just go away and die earlier that day.  
  
Kohaku stays quiet during the village meeting, but as they walk home, Kikyou can feel him shake as she gathers him in her arms for a hug.  
  
 _Shippou went wild after Kagome vanished, and ran off to the east, perhaps to join a group of foxes that he had met there. They don't have the resources to find out, but she hopes the young kit is alright._  
  
One day he kisses her and tells her, that he's sorry he can't make up for what she's lost, but he loves her and could she consider him?  
  
She kisses him back and tells him that she can't make up for what he's lost, but she loves him and thinks that he's more than enough.  
  
 _Somewhere out there, Midoriko has shifted into her final rest, no more will her soul be bound to monsters in Japan, no more will she be brought back into eternal reincarnation, for she has found nirvana._


End file.
